The Madmen
by Marine Amber
Summary: Combine the obvious madman Casey Jones and the not-so-obvious (but secretly) madman Leonardo. The result? A not so average friendship that can only result in trouble. (A series of one shots focusing on the relationship between Leo and Casey.)
1. Nicknames

**This has been going around in my head for awhile so I decided to write it out. It's going to be a bunch of random one shots focusing on the relationship between Leo and Casey since the two don't get enough interaction even though I think they can relate a lot. This takes place in the 2012 series during the 3rd season while Leo is still recovering.**

**Disclaimer: TMNT belongs to its respective owners.**

"That one looks like a sword."

"Well that one looks like a shiny new motorcycle."

"I didn't know clouds could be shiny."

"Shut it blue."

To anyone, the pair would be nothing but odd. One, a troublesome looking teenager with a large gap between his teeth. The other a giant humanoid turtle sporting nothing but knee and elbow-pads, along with a blue bandana. To even their friends, just seeing the pair together would be odd. But relaxing in the warm sun doing nothing but the childish game of finding objects molded by clouds was all they would rather be doing at the moment.

"Just cause I'm wearing a blue bandana doesn't mean you have to call me blue."

"Why not? You _are _wearing blue, so it only makes sense."

Turning his questioning gaze to his companion, Leo smirked. "But April has red hair and you call her red. She can't take off her hair like I can take off my mask." And to prove his point, the turtle untied the knot and held up his blue mask.

Casey shrugged. "Well even so, your eyes are blue."

"So are Mikey's."

Giving Leo a playful punch, Casey laughed. "Yeah, but he wears orange."

Leo frowned. "You don't make sense Casey."

"I usually don't try to." The human smirked. "But it makes sense to me."

With another sigh, Leo turned his gaze back up to the clouds. "I'll keep that in mind."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, quickly lulled by the singing birds and tickling breeze. A green hand suddenly shot up. "That one looks like a tree, toothless."

Casey quickly turned his gaze to the turtle. "Did you seriously just call me toothless?"

Leo shrugged. "Well you _are _missing several front teeth. Unless you want me to call you something else."

"Uh, yeah dude. I don't want the same name as a kid movie character. Give me a cool nickname."

"A cool nickname? Okay." Leo tapped his chin. "How about punch-out? Maybe the skull kid? Umm, what else?"

Casey groaned. "Just stop already Leo."

Leo gave a small pout. "Fine Kyōjin."

"Wait what does that mean?"

Leo gave an indifferent shrug, but smirked at Casey. "Madman."

Casey scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever blue."

**Following the story and favoriting are greatly appreciated. You can leave a review with any suggestions you have as well to give me more ideas, as long as they focus on Leo and Casey.**


	2. Siblings

**Since** **they're so short, I might decide to write two at a time. These really don't have any sort of time frames and are more just me writing for fun. Leave a review, follow, or favorite if you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: TMNT belongs to its respective owners.**

"You don't know difficult until you've had to take care of three younger brothers Kyōjin."

Casey laughed. "Sure, but you've never dealt with a bratty younger sister. Girls are ten times worse than boys are."

Leo rolled his eyes. "Just so you know, I have dealt with a six-year-old girl before and it wasn't that bad. All she did was make me stay for a tea party."

"How did you meet a little girl? And why were you having a tea party with her?" Casey asked, scrunching his eyebrows together.

"Long story," Leo sighed. "But you'll probably hear it someday."

"Well you better tell me sometime blue. I'm having a hard time imagining you sitting and drinking tea with a random little girl. But I bet you've never had to deal with a younger sister who gets obsessed over her favorite movie characters." Casey challenged with a grin.

Leo smiled back. "Oh really? Have you ever seen Mikey's room?"

Casey opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it. "Good point."

The two sat in silence for a bit. Their other four companions were out training after Leo urged them to stay in shape and burn off energy, as Mikey had literally been bouncing off the walls earlier. Only the two were sitting inside, enjoying the almost normal atmosphere the house gave off.

"So have you ever had to deal with watching your younger sibling while your father is out getting food when they only want to wander out of your home?" Leo asked suddenly.

Casey rolled his eyes. "You bet I have blue. My little sister never listened to anything I said."

"Well how about trying to get them all to go to sleep when your father comes home late?"

"You have no idea man. Our dad always had to work late cause he was raising us himself, but she would only either ignore me or try to start a fight." Casey admitted. "Eventually I just gave up."

Leo nodded. "Yeah, I could see that. So what else has she done?"\

Casey scratched his chin. "Um, well she tried sneaking out of the house a couple times when the rest of us were sleeping, ran off when my dad was buying groceries, basically doing anything she wasn't supposed to be doing."

"They always seem to have a hard time listening." Leo agreed. "But she kinda sounds like you."

Casey gave him a quick glare before laughing. "Well she learned from the best."

Leo rolled his eyes, and the two settled into silence again.

"They never really figure out we're just trying to look out for them. That we're just trying to protect them y'know?"

Casey gave a small smile, but his eyes looked distant as if searching for his lost sister. "You know I do blue."


End file.
